deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Sol Badguy
Sol Badguy is a character from the Guilty Gear series. He previously fought Ragna the Bloodedge in the 41st episode of Death Battle, Ragna VS Sol Badguy. Fanon Wiki ideas so far *Axel vs. Sol Badguy *Cloud Strife VS Sol Badguy *Fujiwara no Mokou VS Sol Badguy *He-Man VS Sol Badguy * Kenpachi Zaraki VS Sol Badguy (Complete) *Ryu Vs Sol Badguy *Sol Badguy vs Natsu Dragneel *Sephiroth vs Sol Badguy *Sol Badguy vs Jade Eternal (Complete) *Sol Badguy vs. Ragna the Bloodedge *Sol Badguy vs The Night Warrior *Sol Badguy vs. Zero *The Juggernaut vs. Sol Badguy *Wolverine vs Sol Badguy *Elsword vs Sol Badguy *Sol Badguy vs Shadow the Hedgehog Possible Opponents * Kenpachi Zaraki (Bleach) * Trunks (Dragon Ball Z) * Scorpion (Mortal Kombat) * Meta Knight (Kirby) History Sol Badguy was a lead scientist named Frederick for the Gears Project. He became the prototype for artificial creatures known as Gears. As a Gear, Sol's aging was slowed to a near halt, allowing him more than enough time to develop his own fighting style. Death Battle Info Background *6'0"/184 cm *163 lbs/74 kg *Real Name: Frederick *Alias: Haitoku no Honoo of Corruption *Favourite band: Queen *Ironically Guilty Gear's protagonist, despite the name *Has a degree in particle physics Move Set *Gun Flame **Shoots fire projectiles from the ground **Commonly mistaken for "girlfriend" when called out *Bandit Revolver **A forward-moving spinning attack *Riot Stamp **Springs off the wall and flies in foot-first *Volcanic Viper **Leaps upward, slashing with his sword *Dragon Install **Temporary enhances speed and power Feats *Completely incinerated a huge Gear with a fraction of his power *Survived witnessing his past self die **Actual reason given: because he's Sol Badguy *Outran a missile and hung onto it with just his fist *Endured the soul-destroying atmosphere of The Backyard *Once stabbed through the shoulder, then used that same arm to swing his sword seconds later Gallery Sol Badguy.png|Sol Badguy Guilty Gear - Sol Badguy's close-up.png|Sol Badguy's close-up Guilty Gear - Sol Badguy's concept art as seen for Guilty Gear 2.png|Sol Badguy's concept art as seen for Guilty Gear 2 Guilty Gear - Sol Badguy's Information Card.png|Sol Badguy's Information Card Guilty Gear - Sol Badguy using fire.png|Sol Badguy using fire Guilty Gear - Sol Badguy tearing the tooth out of a monster.png|Sol Badguy tearing the tooth out of a monster Guilty Gear - Sol Badguy sitting on a monster's head.png|Sol Badguy sitting on a monster's head Guilty Gear - Sol Badguy being held.png|Sol Badguy being held Trivia * Sol Badguy is the first Guilty Gear character to get into Death Battle. ** He's also the third Arc System Works character to get in as well, the last two being Taokaka and his opponent Ragna the Bloodedge. Category:Official Death Battle Combatants Category:Male Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Fighting Game Combatants Category:Guilty Gear Characters Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Combatants with a rival Category:Mascots Category:Sword Wielders Category:Arc System Works Characters Category:Home Console Characters Category:Knight Category:Warrior Category:Bounty Hunters Category:Magic Users Category:Hax Category:Main Protagonist Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Playable Character